


One Day You'll Be My Queen

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	One Day You'll Be My Queen

“He looks different,” you mumbled, standing beside Sansa as you listened to Jon’s speech.

“It’s been several years, (Y/N), what did you expect? For him to still look like the innocent boy that left Winterfell? A lot happened since then..” your friend trailed off, losing herself in her thoughts. 

You hadn’t expected for him to look like he did several years ago but you also didn’t think he’d look like that. Grownup, strong, handsome. Death had certainly changed him. You had always had a small crush on the older boy but after Jon had left to join the Night’s Watch, you had travelled to King’s Landing with Ned Stark and his daughters, Sansa and Arya, so you obviously hadn’t seen him in quite some time. Sansa was your best friend, and you were her handmaiden, even though she never treated you as such. To her, you were the only person she was able to trust after Joffrey had ordered for her father to be executed. You were with her through everything, her marriage to Joffrey, his assault, your escape out of King’s Landing and even when Ramsay Bolton forcefully wed your friend, raping her every single night, you were by her side, even if you were kept in a small cage-like room inside Sansa’s bedchamber. Together with Theon, the three of you had managed to escape Winterfell and teamed up with Brienne and Podrick and after departing from Theon, you managed to make your way to Castle Black, where you were reunited with Jon. After killing Ramsay, and going through some other difficulties, the remaining Stark children were reunited, Bran and Arya joining you. You wanted to give them some space so the next few days you wanted to spend mostly in your own chambers after Sansa told you that you deserved some time off.

While you were walking out of the room, Jon couldn’t help but let his eyes trail your form. He had missed you, all these lonely years, first at Castle Black, then beyond the wall and now back in Winterfell, where everything started. Jon found himself wishing to spend more time with you, being able to wrap his arms around you, hold you in the darkest hours of the night, wanting to share every moment, every down and up, with you.

“Jon?”

His thoughts were interrupted by Arya, the girl smirking at him, as did Sansa and Bran.

“Let him be, Arya. Jon’s in love, he won’t listen to a word you say,” Sansa teased, laughing together with her siblings at Jon’s discomfort who only grumbled in response.

The next day you sat in the dining hall next to Sansa, talking to her about the most random things, happy to have a short moment of peace in times of death, war and destruction. Throughout your conversation, your eyes shifted from your friend to the person sitting next to her, Jon. It wasn’t like you weren’t listening to her but your mind wandered off, thoughts filled with longing for your crush.

“Are you even listening to me?” Sansa teased, her voice gathering the attention of the people surrounding you.

“Sorry, I’m just…I guess I’m not fully awake just yet,” you mumbled, avoiding the glance of the others. 

After emptying your glass you stood up and excused yourself, making your way through the familiar halls of the keep. As soon as you got away from the sight of your friends your fast steps slowed down to a stroll, silently cursing to yourself for getting distracted by Jon. He had so much on his plate already, you being in love with him would only cause him more problems, and he surely didn’t have any romantic feelings for you anyways, or so you told yourself. You walked up towards the top of the building, into a more abandoned part, your feet carrying to where you used to hide when you were younger, hiding when you wanted to be alone or when you were sad and didn’t want to talk to anyone. After walking up the last set of stairs your eyes fell onto the little cot you used to call yours, covered in dust and cobwebs which you cleared up with the bottom of your dress, sitting down of the ledge and breathing in the cold, fresh air of the north that streamed in throught the window.

In the dining hall Jon turned his body to face Sansa and Arya, a frown etched deeply onto his face.

“What’s up with (Y/N)?” he leaned forward, looking between the two girls.

“Why don’t you go and ask her yourself? I’m sure she’ll enjoy your company,” the younger one said, a smile tugging at her lips which only spread wider as Jon stood up from the table and walked after you, her sister’s face mirroring her’s. He knew exactly where you went. The small hiding spot where he had found you several times when you both were younger, back when things were alright, back when his heart didn’t speed up upon hearing your name mentioned, when his hands didn’t start shaking and sweating as soon as he saw you enter the room.Jon climbed up the stairs as fast as his legs could, taking two, sometimes even three, steps at once until he arrived at the top floor, seeing you already sitting there, deep in thoughts.

“(Y/N)? Is everything alright?”

A deep voice interrupted your thoughts, causing you to jump slightly the person immediately reaching out to make sure you weren’t going to fall out of the window. Looking up you saw the handsome face of Jon Snow, a questioning look covering said face.

“Huh? Yes, I’m fine, nothing to worry about,” you answered quickly. Possibly too quickly.

“You’re still terrible at lying…” Jon chuckled, a smile lighting up his face.

“I just…I missed you, alright?” you muttered, afraid of his reaction.

“I missed you, too, (Y/N). So much. All those years, all I was thinking about was you when I heard about what happened in King’s Landing I was worried sick. I thought I had lost you,” his voice flattened as he took a step forward, his hands wrapping around jaws, his fingers softly gliding over your cheeks as he lifted up your face, forcing you to look into his eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you, ever. I…”-he took a deep breath-“I love you too much for that.”

Your eyes widened in shock, never had you thought he would reciprocate your feelings. Without a single second of hesitation, you pressed your lips onto his, your arms wrapping around him as Jon’s hands stilled on your cheeks, pulling you impossibly closer to him. All those years of worry, love and separation were poured into the kiss, both of you happy to finally be united.

“I love you, too,” you mumbled against Jon’s lips,” with all my heart. I don’t want to be without you ever again.”

“I’m never leaving you. I swear to you, one day you’ll be my queen and we can be united for eternity. Until death parts us and even beyond that.”


End file.
